


A Different Lullaby

by summercarntspel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Hawkeye, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Insomnia, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After striking out with two different nurses, Trapper is pretty sure a certain need of his won't be taken care of... At least, not until Hawkeye volunteers to help him out. And, really, how can he say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Lullaby

Hawkeye clenched his jaw, rolling over and watching as Trapper shifted for the fifty billionth time in the past twenty minutes. As ridiculous as it sounded, sleeping in such close quarters with someone made their sleeping patterns affect your own quite a lot. Without Trapper's quiet little snores and slow, deep breaths coming from not even two feet away, Hawkeye felt like a baby without a lullaby. How was he supposed to sleep without his in-tent white noise?

If Frank was in the Swamp, maybe he could trick himself into getting lulled to sleep by Burns's ferret-y little whines and grunts, but he didn't even have the chance to give that the old college try, seeing as how Frank managed to snag himself a three-day pass to Seoul, his little R and R matching up perfectly with a particular major's with particularly hot lips.

Another shift on the old, creaking cot and Hawkeye was fairly certain he was going to actually explode.

"Trapper! Jesus Christ!"

Trapper bolted straight up, an irritated scowl on his face. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Hawkeye asked, absolutely incredulous, pushing himself up on his elbows and glaring at his bunkie, "What's wrong with YOU? You've done nothing but roll over and practically do backflips all night! If you don't get some shut-eye right now, I'm gonna shut your damn eyes for you!"

Trapper huffed out a heavy breath through his nose, knuckling at his tired brown eyes, "What does my insomnia have to do with you?"

"You should have been asleep hours ago, Trap. Your stupid little snores help my stupid little snores come out of their shells," Hawkeye grunted, shaking his head, "Can you just sleep so I can?"

Trapper took a moment, rolling his eyes before he settled back against his flat pillow, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. "I'm just having trouble sleeping, Hawk. I struck out with Baker and Dish tonight... you know I sleep better when the, uh, tank's empty. You know?"

"So empty it," Hawkeye chuckled, rolling onto his side and giving Trapper the most potent smirk he could muster, "C'mon, I promise not to peek!"

The blonde offered a soft chuckle in response, turning to face Hawkeye, their eyes locking, an intense battle between blue and brown, "You know I don't like doing that... not when my bunkies are awake, anyway. Besides, I promised Little Johnny some action from a different hand... or mouth. Or any other orifice, really. I'm not picky."

Hawkeye shrugged, swinging his feet onto the floor and pushing himself up, taking the two steps to Trapper's cot and plopping down, ignoring the old bunk's groaning in protest of having to hold up the bodies of two grown men rather than one.

"B.F. Pierce, experienced sexual partner in desire of sleep, at your service," Hawkeye offered, scooting closer to Trapper on the cot, "C'mon Trap, I'm willing to help you out."  
Trapper's warm eyes grew larger than saucers, then narrowed as he considered Hawkeye's offer and Hawkeye himself. Sitting there, wearing nothing by a drab t-shirt and old shorts, looked surprisingly tempting... and he happened to have had just the right amount of gin that evening to make the idea of it seem a little reasonable.

"Hm... you'd do that for me?" Trapper asked, tipping his head to the side the slightest bit, "You would risk your reputation as a womanizer for me?"

"No one would know, Trap," Hawkeye laughed, stretching out next to the other man as best he could, "Besides, I wouldn't care regardless. You're my best pal... I'd do anything for you."

Trapper would have been touched by the sentiment, if he had time to really process the sweet thought before a pair of lips were being pressed chastely against his own, a groan escaping him a moment later when Hawkeye added the tiniest bit of suction to his bottom lip, then pulled back a couple of centimeters to smile.

"Mm... That was nice," Trapper murmured, one of his hands settling on the side of Hawkeye's throat, a callused thumb gently running over the stubble on his cheek, "I should warn you that you may have started a little problem... or, maybe, continued a little problem... you shouldn't continue things you don't plan to finish."

"Who said I didn't plan to finish? I always finish what I start, especially something as important as this," Hawkeye mumbled, leaning in once again to connect their lips, this kiss a bit rougher than the first, one hand trailing its long, nimble fingers down the center of Trapper's chest, toying with his dog tags as their tongues started a slow, smooth tango.

"Ohh..." Trapper breathed out, the sound mostly eaten up by the kiss, his hands burying themselves in Hawkeye's inky hair, giving it a few little tugs, "Ugh..."

Hawkeye let his hand work its way further down, his mouth following suit as he began to mark Trapper's supple neck with his teeth as his hand dipped into Trapper's shorts, fingers wrapping around the blonde's half-hard length, feeling it twitch and bob in his grip.

"Ah, Hawk... Hawk, how d-do you know what I like?" Trapper gasped, teeth digging into his lower lip when he felt Hawkeye's teeth sink into the tender spot just above his collarbone, soothing the mark with his delicate, moist tongue after it was wordlessly declared a successful love bite. The slight scrape of stubble against his smooth skin caused Trapper to shiver, eyes rolling back a bit.

"Just doing what I like... And, besides, this isn't exactly my first rodeo," Hawkeye admitted, rolling his hips helplessly against the cot as he pumped Trapper steadily, his thumb dancing over a bulging vein on the side of the organ, running up to slick through the pearl of fluid beading on the head of Trapper's member, "Never knew you had a thing for hickeys, Trap..."

Trapper just grunted out unintelligible little words, his toes curling in his socks as Hawkeye brought him closer and closer to the relief he craved so desperately. "Ung... oh... Hawk..."

"Shhh..." Hawkeye soothed, giving the base of Trapper's impressive manhood a little squeeze before his pumps increased in speed, teeth latching onto Trapper's sensitive earlobe and nibbling gently, "I got you... I got you, Trapper..."

Moments later, though each second felt like hours, Trapper's back bowed and arched, his eyes screwing shut and his thighs quivering as he released his pent up seed all over Hawkeye's hand and the inside of his shorts. "Hawk... Hawkeye!"

"Shhh..." Hawkeye hushed him, pulling Trapper through the intense orgasm, his own hips pumping faster and faster against the unforgiving cot until he tipped his head back and exploded, coating his own shorts, "Ohh..."

They wavered in that sweet bliss, touching and cuddling and humming as they slowly came back into their bodies, calming down as their seed was starting to cool.

"You're a prince," Trapper giggled, shaking his head and leaning in to steal a kiss from Hawkeye's grinning lips, his fingers ruffling Hawkeye's sweaty locks fondly, "I knew I kept you around for a good reason."

Hawkeye didn't bother responding verbally at that moment, choosing to simply tug down their soiled underwear and cleaning off his hand before he cuddled up to Trapper once more, pecking his lips several more times before he spoke again.

"Remind me again why we chase nurses?" Hawkeye murmured, nuzzling their noses gently, "I got all I need right here with my bunkie. Why chase 'em?"

"Boobs?"

Hawkeye just laughed childishly and rolled his eyes, using one hand to playfully grope at Trapper's sculpted left pectoral, "Nah, I think you got a nice enough set right here."

"Mmm... well, there's that other special thing girls have and I don't, but I'm too tired to think too hard about that now," Trapper shrugged, burying his face in Hawkeye's chest, one arm slung over his waist, a leg wriggling its way between both of Hawkeye's, "What say we call it a night and discuss it tomorrow?"

Hawkeye paused, pretending to contemplate the suggestion before he just smiled, the most genuine one he'd managed in longer than he'd like to admit, and pressed a little kiss to Trapper's fuzzy curls. "You got yourself a deal."

"Good. Goodnight, Hawk."

"Night, Trap."


End file.
